Monotone Heartbeats
by Mii.in.Boxes
Summary: Shadow finally gives in to spend the night again at his best friend Mii's house. But what happens when he decides to keep her warm in her cold bedroom? Shadow RPC couple. Rated T just in case.


**Mii: Ah :D First story~nya.**

**Shadow: Oh please tell me you're not doing one of those stupid RPC couple stories.**

**Mii: Oh that's EXACTLY what I'm doing, dearest. .**

**Shadow: -sweatdrop- So am I going to be making out with some made up character or something?**

**Mii: Later in the story, maybe. Haven't decided yet~nya.**

**Shadow: Great -_-" Some other stupid fangirl...**

**Mii: D: Aw, Shadow, don't be like that...**

**Shadow: Mii does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

[Shadow's POV]

"Please, won't you stay?"

"No. It's late."

"Shadow, you don't even have a place to sleep."

"So?"

How boring. Arguing again with one of my best friends, Mii. She's a cat. Sometimes she turns into an actual cat. To be honest, I prefer her that way more, she doesn't talk as much.

"Shadow, that's not fair." She lowered her ears in disappointment. She was still determined to make me stay another night.

Every day I would come over, to keep her some company. The sad thing is that she has a crush on me. She lives alone because her parents left her because she always misbehaved. She used to have anger issues, but she worked them out thanks to me.

"Why won't you stay?" Her fake tears were beginning to work on me. Although, I was starting to wonder if they weren't fake. "I have...things to work out."

"Liar."

It remained quiet and we just stood there. Her eyes were sad and almost irrisistable. I kept a straight face, though; that's just me.

"Fine. I'll stay." She almost immediately lit up. "Oh, Shadow, you're the best!" she squealed as she leaped towards me and threw her arms around my neck.

To be honest, it was really cute. I like her a little, I guess. I mean, not like love or anything. Just, maybe, a SMALL crush. She's always using her adorable charm on me -- sad thing is, she doesn't know how effective it is, considering how straight my face always is.

"Um...What would you like for dinner?" I honestly hadn't thought about food. Now that I think of it, I really am starving...

"I'll have, uh, er...Well, what DO you have?" I questioned with a bit of cluelessness to my voice. "Hmm...Well, we have...let's see...Potatos, burgers, spaghetti, cold pizza..." None of them sounded appetizing. "I heard there was a Chinese restraunt down the street. I can order from there if you want..." A Chinese restraunt, hm? Although I do love my foreign food, I decided I could settle for a snack. "Nah, I'll just nibble on whatever you've got," I finally answered. Her face went from embarassed to concerned, but she just said "Okay..." and went on with her life.

"I'll be right back," she commented suddenly. I was a little curious to why she ran off, but sat down on her couch and turned on the TV anyway. There was really nothing to watch, so I decided to play our favorite video game: Rock Band. I usually handled the bass and occasionally the vocals. Most of the time I only did bass, though. Mii handles the drums, and she too occasionally sang. Her voice is amazing...

"Okay! Sorry if I took too long. Are you setting up Rock Band?"

She had changed into her nightgown; a stretchy silk blue slip-on dress with spaghetti straps and laced at the bottom. It always made my heart skip a beat, but she never found out. Her hair was put up into a ponytail (also made my heart flutter) and her eyes were sparkling turquoise. It was her usual nightly outfit, but it always made her seem so innocent; which she wasn't, considering all the murder she had done in the past.

"Yeah. Did you want to do something else?"

"Well I guess, but I mean, if you want to play..." She blushed.

"What did you want to do?"

"The usual." With that, she grinned.

Now, this wasn't your usual high-from-happiness grin. This wasn't your teehee-I-know-right grin, or your yeah-it-was-me-so-what grin. This was a downright scary grin you'd only see on girls with an evil plan.

And you're probably wondering, what is "the usual"? It's an extremely scary movie or video game. I always have to play the video games, because Mii gets too scared and hyper to actually PLAY the game. And then she'll get all adorable and scared and huddle up on me. She usually screams, but its a kind of squeal more than a scream.

Now, she doesn't act like she's afraid for her life, she's kind of like holy-crap-this-is-so-scary-OMG-GET-OUT-OF-THE-WAY-OMGOMGOMGOMG-UR-GONNA-DIE-*squeal*-*huddle*-*peek*-SHADOW-MOVE-YOU-IDIOT-*squeal*-KILL-IT-*squeals and huddles*

"Gears of War. Bad to Worse. Insane." She hopped onto the couch and gathered her legs close to her, so she formed a ball. After putting in the game, I sat down in the corner of the couch, my usual spot. She huddled up next to me and watched as I started the game, and chose her favorite scenario, Bad to Worse, insane mode. I could feel her shaking; I was probably a little more scared than her, knowing her personality. She would probably scream, but she never messed me up on the game. She would always fall on the floor and I'd have to pause the game and I would try holding in my laughter and she'd be rolling around laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Then I'd laugh a little because she'd be laughing so much, and as most people know, laughter is contagious. Then she'd stop and her head would hurt and I'd have to turn off the game because I knew it got her too hyper and she'd get sad and then we'd turn on a movie and she'd get scared for real and she'd have to sit on my lap because she'd have to turn away, and at some points she'd start crying because she was so scared.

But that hasn't happened yet. She watched and heard the rumble. "Shadow, where are the enemies?" "Coming."

"Are those the enemies?" "No." "Where are they?" "Dunno." "Are they coming?" "Yeah." "No thHOLY CRAP SHADOW KILL THEM KILL THEM OHMYGOD KILL THEM"

The screaming had began.

She started squealing and biting my shoulder slightly and kept ordering me to "kill that thing, kill it, kill it now" until they were all gone. Then they were finally dead, and I had to go face what made her scream most: the Berserker.

So I walked through the door and went into the big room, which Mii said was beautiful and she would definitely live in if the Berserker wasn't there. And it was; it was a little gloomy and gray but had beautiful plants and vines that connected to the ceiling, which was probably another level. Reminded me of an old shooting range I used to go to.

So of course right when I enter the room I see this thing on the screen. It was pitch black and didn't look like it was in the game; I think it was a roach?

Now, I love it when bugs like these crawl into her house, because she totally freaks out and gets scared for real. She screams at it with true fear like she would in a video game but without the smiles and giggles.

So of course I have to kill it or she'll be shaking all night, so I get up and grab the bug spray and spray it on the roach. It falls to the floor and I can see her relax a little, but of course she's been shaken up and she's still nervous. I pick up the bug with a paper towel, throw it away, and hop back on the couch. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck and just watches me play. I have to say, I do enjoy how close she loves to get to me, but I kind of miss how she doesn't freak out. It's really funny to hear her screaming and flailing for her life.

I finally kill the Berserker and I can feel her readjusting to a more comfortable position. It's about 1AM, but Mii usually stays up this late every night since I usually stay over. She shifts so that she can fall asleep on me while I watch TV.

So, for her benefit, I get her up and she stands to the side while I lay down, and she lays down in front of me. I take out her ponytail and toss the holder to the side table, turn off her gaming console and switch to regular television. The only thing that's really on is South Park, so of course Mii has to watch it because she adores that show. It's a rerun though, so she turns over and tries falling asleep while I watch it.

I stared down at her face and watched her sleep until I was falling asleep as well. I turned off the TV and picked her up in what was now going to be my custom way of picking her up: bridal style. I carried her into her room and decided that one night in bed wouldn't hurt. I had never slept on an actual bed before.

I layed her down and her face became a pained expression; probably shock from the cold. My heart sank at the sight of it, but went to get into my night clothes just to be sure she wouldn't freak out. It was actually just a pair of black shorts made from soft fabric.

I threw back the covers and climbed in. _Damn. This room is freezing._ I watched Mii sleep for a while, and began falling asleep. So I did what no man had ever done before.

I held her close.

At that moment that I began to hold her, I realized that I didn't just "like" her. I had been denying myself all along. Mii was there for so long, by my side, how could I have been so oblivious? I didn't just have some stupid school-kid crush on her.

"Sweet dreams, my dearest Mii."

I loved her, and now I had this little puff of perfection in my arms.


End file.
